


The Great Battle

by NightRaven789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Never Ends, Family isn't blood, Love, Moving On, Other, The End, The Great Battle, What happenned, castiel - Freeform, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRaven789/pseuds/NightRaven789
Summary: The boys fought their last battle but what is the world like now that everything is done? Are they remembered or forgotten? Like dust in the wind?
Kudos: 1





	The Great Battle

The Great Battle 

It has been hundreds of years since The Great Battle took place. It has been so long that no one truly knows what happened. The Great Battle is just a tale told to hunters around the campfire. But these hunters aren't the ones we know today. They aren't the hunters who fought the demons and the ghosts and all the bad in the world. These hunters are known for only hunting deer and other wildlife. In fact, there's no such thing as demons, ghosts, werewolves, or vampires. They are just fairy tales, things that go bump in the night, things you only see in your nightmares and that's all. That's all they will ever be now, just a nightmare. 

There are a few who know the world before the battle happened. Castiel being one, an angel of the Lord, and ally of the Winchester brothers. Castiel will never forget the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean; they were the two who taught him the true meaning of family. To Castiel it was great honor knowing the brothers. 

The other is Jack. The son of Lucifer, half angel, half human. It wouldn't be to far fetched to say that the Winchester brothers raised him to be the man he is today. They taught him that it doesn’t matter how you were born but what you grow to be.

And we must not forget all the others who helped make this world the way it is today. 

Bobby Singer, the old grumpy drunk that lived in a junkyard but also the father to all the hunters. 

Crowley, the king of hell who didn't let that stop him when he sacrifice himself to save the brothers. 

Gabriel, an archangel who had a sweet tooth and a fondness for playing tricks on people. 

Jo and Ellen Hervelle, a mother and daughter who owned a bar just for hunters. 

Meg, a demon who fell in love with an angel and sacrificed herself to save him. 

Garth Fizgerald, some say he was dropped on his head at birth (and they may be right) but he was always they for the brothers. 

Ash, a hunter with an IQ to match Stephen Hawking, who spent most of his time passed out drunk on a pool table.

Jody Mills, a sheriff who took in wayward girls whose families been killed by supernatural means, and a mother to the brothers. 

Rufus Turner, a grumpy old hunter who desperately wanted to retire but never got the chance to.

Kevin Tran, a prophet of the lord and a kid who was forced to grow up too soon and see the world as it truly was. 

Rowena, a witch so old no one knew her true age, who turned her back on her coven to help the brothers in their time of need. A witch who turned good. 

Charlie Bradury, a redheaded lesbian who loved to dance and could hack her way through anything.

And then there are the brothers. Dean, a high school drop out with six bucks to his name and Sam, an ex-blood junkie. 

And we must not forget about the car, the 1967 Chevrolette Impala,or as Dean called it “Baby.” But this wasn't any ordinary car, this was a very special car that kept the brothers together through thick and thin. A car that could tell more stores then any human could. Of course it was like any other car. It had all the parts but it also had a few extra: the army man that Sam jammed in the ashtray that no one could get out, the legos that Dean shoved into the vents so whenever the heat came on you could hear them rattle and the carved initials in the back door. This was what made the car theirs and even when Dean had to rebuild the car from the ground up, he made sure that all the little stuff was there because that what mattered most, the little stuff that made the car so special.

And together they made up a family. Sure it was small and broken, but it was family. It didn't matter if they were a demon, a witch, an angel or just a human, they were family. A family that was willing to do anything for one another and together they made up team free will. 


End file.
